


Padlocked Life

by RyuErrison



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Human Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuErrison/pseuds/RyuErrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>centered around paige and tony however the other characters will be involved.</p><p>Clock-Tony<br/>Notepad-Paige<br/>Calendar-Caleb<br/>Computer-Collin<br/>Globe-Gilbert<br/>Shrignold-Shrignold<br/>Crow-Robin<br/>Yellow puppet-Manny<br/>Red puppet-Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padlocked Life

Paige finished mixing the colors in her paint palette when Shrignold suddenly appeared behind her.

"Hey, Paige! Lovely day isn't it?" He opened the window. "Maybe we can have a picnic."

"A picnic with you? Not in this lifetime." Paige remarked and continued messing with her paints.

"Oh come on. My friends will be there." Shrignold insisted. "You can paint outside where there is plenty of inspiration."

"It's too green outside to get any inspiration, besides, I am painting a clown." Paige began slowly making the outline of the head.

"You always paint clowns, and then you get angry and make your magic black goo drippy stuff get all over it. You don't even like clowns!" Shrignold replied.

Paige turned slowly and smiled at Shrignold. "Do you know hard it is to get a pencil out of an eye socket?"

"No." Said Shrignold blatantly.

"Then I Suggest you shut it before we find out."

Shrignold frowned and walked away mumbling to himself.

"Yo Paige!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Yeah Collin?" She said not moving from the painting. "What do YOU want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to show you this new version of my system hardware." He smiled.

Paige sighed and put down her paintbrush. "Collin, you know that I don't care about that kind of stuff." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed.

Paige quickly removed her hand. "Oh, sorry. I forgot."

Collin sighed heavily. "I know. I know. It's not your fault. Anyway, I won't bother you with my boring computery things anymore if you don't want me to." He began to walk away and Paige went to grab his arm but retracted her hand.

"Collin." she said. He stopped and looked at her. "I just wanted you to know, that you are great friend." She thought to herself, 'What am I doing? I can't give him hope.'

He just smiled and continued on his way.

Paige smacked her forehead and rained her furious black goo upon the clown. "Goddamit. I need to learn to control my temper."

Tony waltzed through the doorway. "Hello Paige."

Paige sighed. "Not you too."

Tony stopped and looked at her. "Have I done something?"

"No, it's just....I am having kind of an off day. Shrignold told me to join his picnic group and Collin may have thought I was giving him hope."

"Hmmm." Said Tony. "As for Shrignold, he invited me and I declined, but as for Collin, I don't know how to help you there. And though I know we have had our differences, I will help you if I can." He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled a blank canvas out from behind Paige's easel.

She took it and smiled. "Thanks Tony." She paused. "I still hate you though. Nothing has changed."

Tony chuckled. "I wouldn't expect it to." He left her to herself.

She began, once again painting a clown.


End file.
